Senior Year 16: Rule No 2
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: Brooke and Natalie form a desperate alliance to try to keep Sam from framing them for the embezzlement. Meanwhile, the discovery that Sam sabotaged Brooke's college applications puts a dent in Lily's neutral stance.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Jaycee: Eliza Dushku  
Mr. Osbourne: Erick Avari  
Manzetti: Eric Bana  
Det. Candido: Mary McCormack  
Det. Harris: James Callis

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**RULE #2**

TEASER

FADE IN:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - MORNING

Stock shot of the front of the school.

SUPER: "MONDAY"

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Brooke and Lily are standing by Lily's locker, and Brooke has  
just asked something that has made Lily very nervous.

LILY  
What?

BROOKE  
It's a simple question: what have  
you heard about Harrison and Sam?

LILY  
Wh-why do you think there's  
anything to hear?

Brooke crosses her arms sternly.

BROOKE  
You're being evasive. That means  
you know something.

LILY  
I, uh—

BROOKE  
Have Harrison and Sam gotten back  
together?

LILY  
What? No! I mean, I don't think  
so...

BROOKE  
You don't THINK so?

On the defensive, Lily tries a different track.

LILY  
I thought, um, didn't you and  
Harrison have plans on Saturday?

BROOKE  
(eyes narrowing)  
How did you know that?

Lily snaps her mouth shut, realizing that she's dug herself a  
deeper hole.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Harrison told you, didn't he?

LILY  
Brooke-

BROOKE  
Did he also tell you about his  
little date with SAM?

Lily doesn't say anything; but Brooke reads the guilty look on  
her face, and her eyes go wide in shock.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Oh my God! He DID!

LILY  
Yeah, he did, Brooke, but—

BROOKE  
How COULD you?

LILY  
Just hear me out, okay? Yes, he  
came to me and Josh for advice.  
We didn't know what to tell him!  
What do you say to someone who  
makes three dates on the same—

Brooke reaches out and grabs Lily's arm.

BROOKE  
THREE?

Lily's jaw drops as she catches up.

LILY  
Ah—

BROOKE  
(counting off on her fingers)  
Me, Sam, and—

She releases Lily's arm and, eyes flashing, spins on a heel  
and storms off.

LILY  
(calling after)  
Brooke, wait!

But Brooke doesn't stop, and Lily just sighs.

CUT TO:

INT. ANOTHER HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Natalie has just closed her locker door and is turning around  
when, from out of nowhere, Brooke slams her into the lockers.

BROOKE  
Come on! Let's go!

Gasping, Natalie eyes Brooke warily.

NATALIE  
(growling)  
Get away from me.

BROOKE  
(pumped up)  
Oh no! You've messed with me for  
the last time!

SLAM CUT TO:

NATALIE

This is the first of several black-and-white setups in which  
the characters, against a plain backdrop, directly address the  
audience (ala "Once and Again").

NATALIE  
Rule number one: Never get into a  
fight you don't want.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Natalie has just gotten the wind knocked out of her again.

NATALIE  
Don't...touch me.

BROOKE  
Touch you? This is where I kick  
your ass all the way back to  
Michigan, you skank!

Brooke reaches out to shove Natalie again; but this time  
Natalie blocks her arms, and delivers a jab to Brooke's solar  
plexus that sends her reeling back across the hallway.  
Natalie pushes herself away from the lockers and advances on  
Brooke.

NATALIE  
That's Minnesota, bitch.

SLAM CUT TO:

NATALIE

NATALIE  
Rule number two: If you DO get  
into a fight you don't want-  
always finish it.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Shrieking in rage, Brooke launches herself at Natalie, and the  
two girls are soon rolling on the floor, grappling and hair  
pulling. Neither one seems to have the upper hand, and both  
are oblivious to everything around them, until—

KRUPPS  
STOP!

The girls freeze, and look up to see Principal Krupps towering  
over them, hands on hips, glowering down. He reaches down and  
half-hauls Brooke to her feet; Natalie pops up after her.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. OFFICE - LATER

Brooke and Natalie are sitting on the wooden bench in the  
outer office in identical poses: arms crossed, glaring  
straight ahead.

WHITE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Clearly beyond furious, the two girls sit side-by-side. But  
they still manage to argue, in low, bitter voices.

BROOKE  
I hate you.

NATALIE  
Really...I couldn't tell.

BROOKE  
Keep your paws off Harrison.

NATALIE  
Hey, no problem.

BROOKE  
Don't give me that. I heard about  
your little date.

NATALIE  
Yeah, so? I tried, he turned me  
down flat.

BROOKE  
(off-guard)  
He did?

NATALIE  
Look, sister, you want him, he's  
all yours. I'm tired of getting  
shot down.

This takes some of the heat out of Brooke's fury, but before  
she can regroup, Krupps appears before them, not much less  
angry than before.

KRUPPS  
Well, now...what am I going to do  
with the two of you?

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

Brooke and Lily, on the tuffet.

LILY  
He let you off with a warning?

BROOKE  
Yeah...but he said next time he'd  
suspend us for the rest of the  
year.

Lily studies Brooke.

LILY  
And yet you seem strangely  
detatched.

BROOKE  
She said he turned her down.

LILY  
Who what?

BROOKE  
Natalie. She said Harrison turned  
her down.

LILY  
That's good, right?

BROOKE  
I dunno. She could be lying.

LILY  
Or, you could be trusting  
Harrison.

BROOKE  
(looking over)  
By the way, I'm still pissed at  
you for not telling me about  
Harrison.

LILY  
Well, what was I supposed to do,  
Brooke? Just pick up the phone  
and say, "Hey, Brooke! Harrison's  
going out with Sam and Natalie  
today!"?

BROOKE  
That would've worked.

LILY  
Look, I'm doing my best to just  
stay out of anything involving you  
and Harrison and Sam.

Brooke looks exasperated.

LILY (CONT'D)  
(adamant)  
I promised that I wouldn't take  
sides between you and Sam, and I'm  
not.

BROOKE  
After what she did—!

LILY  
I know you're pissed about her  
still being attracted to Harrison,  
but—

BROOKE  
This isn't about Harrison! She—

Brooke is cut off by the opening of the Novak's door; Miss  
Glass is standing in the hallway.

GLASS  
McQueen! Get out here, now!

Frowning, Brooke stands up and goes to the door, followed by  
Lily.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

In the hall outside the Novak, Krupps is waiting, along with a  
middle-aged man in a nondescript suit. Before anyone else can  
say anything, the stranger takes a half-step forward and  
flashes a badge.

DET. HARRIS  
Brooke McQueen?

Brooke looks to her left and right uncertainly, then nods.

DET. HARRIS (CONT'D)  
Detective Harris, Metro Division.  
I'd like to have a word with you,  
if you don't mind, Miss McQueen.

BROOKE  
(flustered)  
I'm sorry...what's this about?

The detective puts out an arm, as if to escort her away.

DET. HARRIS  
If you'll just come with me—we  
just want to ask a few questions.

BROOKE  
What about?

DET. HARRIS  
Please, Miss McQueen, if you'll  
come this way...

The detective is still "asking," but now he latches on to  
Brooke's arm and begins to lead her away, with Krupps bringing  
up the rear.

Lily rushes up to Krupps, concerned.

SLAM CUT TO:

LILY

LILY  
Rule number one: ALWAYS question  
authority.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

LILY  
What's going on, Mr. Krupps?

KRUPPS  
This is a police matter, Mrs.  
Ford. It's better if you stay out  
of it.

With that, Krupps turns away, following the detective and  
Brooke down the hallway.

SLAM CUT TO:

LILY

LILY  
Rule number two: If "The Man"  
tells you to stay out of  
something—don't.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

LILY  
(calling out)  
Brooke! I'm gonna call your dad!

BROOKE  
(over her shoulder)  
No! Get Mr. Osbourne!

Lily makes an affirmative hand gesture and runs off in the  
opposite direction.

CUT TO:

INT. SIDE OFFICE - LATER

In the narrow side office, Brooke is sitting at the long  
wooden table, sulkily twiddling her fingers and glaring at  
Detective Harris, who is flipping through a file folder,  
making notes. The silence has apparently been going on for  
some time.

BROOKE  
Are you going to ask me something  
or not?

DET. HARRIS  
(easily)  
Are you in a hurry, Miss McQueen?

Brooke throws herself back in her chair, folding her arms  
across her chest.

BROOKE  
Fine. If that's the way you want  
to play it.

DET. HARRIS  
Is this a game to you, Miss  
McQueen?

BROOKE  
(acidly)  
Since you're sitting there not  
asking anything, it's mostly a  
waste of time to me.

DET. HARRIS  
(warning)  
Miss McQueen—

BROOKE  
No, Detective. You missed your  
moment. I'll admit you had me a  
little rattled at first, but  
that's over. Now, I know you  
think I did something. But since  
I KNOW I didn't do anything, I  
know you're wrong. So you don't  
scare me, Detective.

Harris closes the file, seemingly unimpressed.

DET. HARRIS  
Nice little speech. Practice it  
much?

At that, Brooke slams her palms on the table and jumps up,  
kicking her chair back.

BROOKE  
Okay, that's it. I refuse to  
believe that you can just keep me  
here.

DET. HARRIS  
I could arrest you right now.

BROOKE  
(snorting)  
For what?

Instead of answering, Harris takes out a ubiquitous notebook  
and flips through it.

DET. HARRIS  
You had an altercation this  
morning with Natalie James,  
correct?

Brooke's jaw drops.

BROOKE  
Is THAT what this is about?

DET. HARRIS  
Are you denying it?

BROOKE  
Am I—? That conniving little  
slut! Look, Detective, if anyone  
should be pressing charges, it's  
ME! She hit me first!

Harris closes the file and looks up at her enigmatically.

DET. HARRIS  
No one's pressing charges, Miss  
McQueen. I just think that it's  
pretty...convenient. Don't you?

Brooke shakes her head, completely lost.

BROOKE  
What?

Before the detective can say anything, the door opens and  
Osbourne walks in.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Mr. Osbourne!

Osbourne goes to Brooke before Harris has a chance to protest.

OSBOURNE  
Are you all right?

BROOKE  
I'm starting to get pissed.  
(waving at Harris)  
And I can't make sense of what  
this guy is saying!

DET. HARRIS  
Look, Mr.—

OSBOURNE  
Osbourne. We were introduced  
earlier.

DET. HARRIS  
Right. Anyway, you're not  
authorized to be here—

One of Osbourne's eyebrows arches aristocratically.

OSBOURNE  
Not authorized?

DET. HARRIS  
—and the young lady here knows  
exactly what's going on.

OSBOURNE  
(icily)  
Your assumption that Miss McQueen  
is guilty and therefore cognizant  
of the situation is unwarranted.  
As is your attempt to interrogate  
a minor without a guardian or  
attorney present.

DET. HARRIS  
I haven't asked her a thing.

OSBOURNE  
And where is her father?

DET. HARRIS  
He's been notified. He's on his  
way.

BROOKE  
(breaking in)  
He is?

OSBOURNE  
Interesting. I spoke to Mr.  
McQueen only moments ago, and he  
seemed quite unaware that his  
daughter was in custody.

DET. HARRIS  
(grating)  
She's NOT in custody.

OSBOURNE  
(insincere)  
Of course not.

DET. HARRIS  
(heated)  
Look, Mister, you're impeding a  
police investigation. So unless  
you want to find yourself under  
arrest, I suggest you leave. NOW.

Osbourne makes a motion towards leaving.

OSBOURNE  
If you wish.

Brooke looks at him in alarm.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
Of course, if you persist in this  
attempt to intimidate Miss  
McQueen, I'm certain that an  
attorney can be found to file the  
proper lawsuit against your  
department.

From the doorway, a new voice enters the conversation: a  
middle-aged woman is standing there, a shield clipped to her  
belt.

DET. CANDIDO  
That won't be necessary.  
(nodding towards Brooke)  
She's free to go.

Harris whips around to glare at her, but holds his tongue.  
Osbourne gathers up Brooke quickly.

OSBOURNE  
Thank you, Detective.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Osbourne is hustling Brooke along the mostly-empty corridor.

BROOKE  
What the hell is going on?

OSBOURNE  
(urgently)  
Not here.

He takes her arm and hurries her on.

CUT TO:

INT. TEACHERS' LOUNGE - MOMENTS LATER

Osbourne pulls Brooke into the empty lounge and shuts the  
door. She frowns at him, arms folded.

BROOKE  
Okay, NOW can you tell me what's  
going on?

OSBOURNE  
I'm afraid I don't know a great  
deal. The authorities have been  
rather tight-lipped. But,  
apparently, Principal Krupps'  
office was burgled late Saturday  
night.

BROOKE  
Burg—broken into? The cops think  
I broke into Mr. Krupps' office?

OSBOURNE  
So it would seem.

BROOKE  
WHY?

OSBOURNE  
Quite honestly, I have no idea of  
the extent or nature of the  
evidence they possess.

BROOKE  
There's no evidence because I  
DIDN'T DO IT!

OSBOURNE  
Please, Miss McQueen. I  
understand how you feel—

BROOKE  
How can you understand? Have YOU  
ever been accused of a crime you  
didn't commit?

OSBOURNE  
(discomfitted)  
Well...yes.

Momentarily siketracked, Brooke's eyebrows go up.

BROOKE  
Really?

OSBOURNE  
It was...a long time ago. Suffice  
it to say that I appreciate your  
inclination towards outrage. But  
you must keep your wits about you,  
if you are to prove your  
innocence.

BROOKE  
This is America! Since when do I  
have to prove I'm innocent?

OSBOURNE  
I have noticed that your much-  
vaunted legal system often does  
not live up to its principles.

BROOKE  
(glumly)  
You mean I could get thrown in  
jail, even though I didn't do  
anything.

OSBOURNE  
It's not without precedent.

Brooke sits on the edge of a table.

BROOKE  
Great. My life sucks.  
(pause)  
Now what?

OSBOURNE  
Your father is on his way, and—

Brooke makes a distasteful face; Osbourne breaks off and cocks  
his head at her expectantly. She stares him down for a moment  
before relenting.

BROOKE  
I had a fight with them Saturday.

OSBOURNE  
(droll)  
You don't say?

BROOKE  
You don't understand! They are  
the most unreasonable, impossible—

OSBOURNE  
I believe we've been here before

BROOKE  
Listen to me! Sam DID change my  
grades! I got proof!

OSBOURNE  
Excuse me?

BROOKE  
Yeah! Absolute, honest-to-god  
proof! I tracked down the kid who  
actually did the hacking, and I  
got him to confess—ON TAPE!—that  
Sam told him to do it!

OSBOURNE  
Well...congratulations are in  
order.

BROOKE  
(indignant)  
You'd think! But do Dad and Jane  
think so? No! After they heard  
the tape, not only did they not  
get mad at Sam, they jumped all  
over ME!

OSBOURNE  
(frowning)  
That's...difficult to believe.

BROOKE  
No kidding! I was there, and I  
don't believe it. I'm telling  
you, I can't keep living like  
this...

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen, I sympathize, but  
now is not the time. This matter  
with the authorities is most  
serious, and you and your father  
must present a united front when  
you are questioned.

BROOKE  
Couldn't YOU just be there?

OSBOURNE  
I am not your legal guardian, Miss  
McQueen.

BROOKE  
(grumbling)  
You're more qualified.  
(pause)  
Thanks for saving me from that  
detective. I had no idea you knew  
about the law.

OSBOURNE  
(casually)  
John Grisham is such an  
invigorating author.

Brooke gives him a wide-eyed look. The door opens and Mike  
comes in, followed by the female detective, Candido. Mike  
rushes over to Brooke and hugs her; she seems a bit put off by  
the embrace.

MIKE  
Are you all right, honey?

BROOKE  
(flat)  
I'm fine, Dad. Getting harassed.  
Nothing new.

He pulls back, holding her by her shoulders, studying her  
face. She looks away.

DET. CANDIDO  
Excuse me—we need to have that  
discussion now.

Mike turns to face the detective, standing in front of Brooke  
protectively.

MIKE  
There'd better be a damned good  
explanation for this, Detective.

Detective Candido holds her hands up placatingly.

DET. CANDIDO  
We're just trying to clear a few  
things up, Mr. McQueen. Again, I  
apologize for the delay in  
notifying you.

Mike doesn't look very mollified.

DET. CANDIDO (CONT'D)  
Now, if we could go back to the  
office...

The detective goes to the door and holds it open. Grudgingly,  
Mike and Brooke head that way—but Brooke stops and turns back  
when she realizes that Osbourne isn't following.

BROOKE  
(to Osbourne)  
Aren't you coming?

OSBOURNE  
(shaking his head)  
It's not my place.

BROOKE  
But—

OSBOURNE  
You'll be just fine with your  
father.

For a moment it looks like Brooke is going to balk, but then  
she drops her head and follows Mike out the door. Osbourne  
watches them go; after the door has closed, he extracts a cell  
phone from his suit, flips it open, and makes a call.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Bob? It's Erick... I'm well.  
And yourself?... Good to hear.  
Are you busy this afternoon? I  
thought I might drop by for a  
chat...

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Detective Harris and two uniformed officers are escorting  
Natalie out of the school—in handcuffs.

NATALIE  
I'm telling you, I didn't do  
anything!

As the cops hustle her past, Carmen and Lily look on, open  
mouthed. Then Mary Cherry runs up to them.

MARY CHERRY  
Oh my Gawd, didja hear? Natalie  
got busted for breakin' into the  
principal's office!

CARMEN  
(numbly)  
Yeah...

Lily nods towards the exit, and Mary Cherry turns in time to  
see Natalie going through the double doors.

LILY  
I just can't believe it.

The three girls continue to stare after the doors have swung  
shut; and behind them, Sam looks on speculatively.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Sam is face-to-face with a twenty-something in an expensive  
suit, who looks vaguely like a refugee from "The Sopranos."

MAN  
Sam McPherson?

Instinctively Sam backs up against the car.

SAM  
Who are you?  
What do you  
want?

The man holds out a paper bag.

MAN  
These are yours.  
I'm returning them.

Sam takes the bag hesitantly, and looks inside.

INSERT:

THE BAG

Looking down into the paper bag, we can see various baggies  
with pills in them.

Sam closes the bag in a rush, looking around furtively.

MAN (CONT'D)  
My colleagues mistakenly  
took them from your  
apartment.

SAM  
They-you-you work for that  
Manzetti guy!

He just smiles patiently.

MAN  
My employer gave very  
specific orders. They were  
only to look for unpaid-for  
merchandise in your friend's  
apartment. They overstepped  
their bounds by going into  
your apartment at all, let  
alone taking anything-even  
if they did think it might  
belong to my employer.

SAM  
I-I didn't get those from  
Jaycee.

The "Sopranos" guy seems to be all genial smiles.

MAN  
My employer realized that  
they weren't from his  
inventory. Since they  
aren't his, he asked me to  
return them to you.

SAM (flustered)  
Oh.

MAN  
Also to extend his apologies  
for the inconvenience. My  
colleagues have been...  
chastised...for their  
overzealousness.  
(pause)  
A young woman should feel  
secure in her home. My  
employer wants you to know  
that it's perfectly safe for  
you to return.

SAM  
What—how did you—?

But Sam decides she'd rather not know.

MAN  
Well, I have other  
business... Again, our  
apologies for the intrusion.

The man starts to turn away. Sam reaches out as if to grab  
his arm-but thinks better of it.

SAM  
Wait-what about Jaycee?

He turns back, his smile becoming just a bit cold.

MAN  
A piece of advice, Sam—you  
don't mind if I call you  
Sam? Don't get involved  
with your friend's problems.  
You'll only wind up getting  
hurt.

SAM  
But-

The man leans in close.

MAN  
It would be a shame if you  
got hurt.

Sam remembers to be scared again, nodding with wide eyes as  
the man grins. When he turns and walks off, she slumps  
against the car, spent.

CUT TO:

EXT. A HOUSE - LATER

Brooke, Lily and Emory are walking up the front walk to a  
cozy little house somewhere in the suburbs.

BROOKE  
You're sure your cousin can  
help?

EMORY  
Absolutely. Believe me,  
he's... Spock-smart.

They step onto the front porch, and Emory rings the  
doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, they all look at  
each other.

LILY  
Are you sure he's home,  
Emory?

EMORY  
That's what his mom said.

BROOKE  
What school does your cousin  
go to?

EMORY  
Oh, no, no. He works at  
this big international bank  
downtown. But he's off  
today.

The front door opens, and standing there is Emory's cousin-  
who just happens to be Marshall Flickman (from "Alias").

MARSHALL  
Oh-Emory!  
(remembering)  
That's right, you said you  
were coming over.

He steps aside, gesturing.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
Come on in.

The three of them file into the house.

CUT TO:

INT. MARSHALL'S LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

As Marshall ushers them inside:

MARSHALL (to Brooke and Lily)  
You must be Emory's friends,  
uh-

BROOKE  
(extending her hand)  
Brooke McQueen.

LILY  
Lily Ford.

MARSHALL  
I'm Marshall. Marshall  
Flickman.

As he shakes their hands, he leads them through the living  
room.

CUT TO:

INT. MARSHALL'S KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

MARSHALL  
Now, if you'll accompany me  
down to the dungeon-

He opens a small door off the kitchen, beyond which is a  
narrow flight of stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. MARSHALL'S BASEMENT - CONTINUOUS

As the little band is tromping down the stairs:

MARSHALL  
—of course, it's not really  
a dungeon.  
(nervous laugh)  
Well, in the RPG sense...  
but, I like to think of it as  
more of a lair.

The "lair" is packed, ceiling to floor, with electronic  
gizmos and gadgets of all kinds. A couple of worktables,  
piled high with equipment, take up much of the floor space.  
It looks like a combination home workshop and NASA command  
center. Marshall leads them through the maze.

LILY  
(whispering to Emory)  
"RPG sense"?

He looks at her as if she were missing something completely  
obvious.

EMORY  
RPG? You know, role-playing  
games?

Lily and Brooke exchange another glance; meanwhile, Marshall  
is hunched over one of the many monitor screens.

MARSHALL  
(pumping a fist)  
Yes!

The others look over in his direction.

BROOKE  
What?

Marshall turns to them, gesturing excitedly.

MARSHALL  
My elven princes have routed  
the goblin army.

He turns to a keyboard, tapping furiously.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
You see, nobody attacks  
goblin armies because, well,  
even if you win, you have to  
spend a couple of days doing  
clean-up—goblins are really  
messy. BUT—I wrote a  
program that automatically  
takes care of all that. So,  
this guy uses a goblin army  
to guard his cache of  
enchanted weapons, and—  
well, I made short work of  
that. Or rather, my princes  
did. With their magical  
arrows...

Marshall has finished keying in his instructions and is now  
just gesturing and rambling on; eventually he peters out.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
Well-Emory told me a little  
about your problem, and I,  
ah, did a little sleuthing.  
Investigative work. Come  
see.

He leads them to yet another workstation.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
First of all, I found out  
the system was not  
compromised remotely.

BROOKE  
Remotely?

MARSHALL  
Right. That is, the work  
was done on-site. Frankly,  
the system is a dinosaur.  
It would take me, like, two  
seconds. Less.

BROOKE  
But can you find out who did  
it?

MARSHALL  
Well, if it HAD been done  
remotely, then I could have  
traced the link, and that  
would give you your man. Or  
woman, as the case may be.

LILY  
So you can't tell?

MARSHALL  
(wagging a finger)  
I didn't say that. We know  
that it was someone who  
probably wasn't supposed to  
be there, because the system  
was compromised at precisely-  
(checking the screen)  
—two-eighteen in the  
morning.

BROOKE  
(prompting)  
And?

MARSHALL  
And, based on my analysis of  
the methods and techniques  
the intruder used, combined  
with, ah, various  
surveillance cameras in the  
area...

He taps the keyboard, and points to the screen.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
This is your guy.  
Brooke, Lily, and Emory all lean in to peer at the screen.

INSERT:

THE SCREEN

On the screen is a fuzzy nighttime picture of...fuzziness.

BROOKE  
(squinting)  
Where?

MARSHALL  
Ah—allow me to enhance.

He taps a few keys.

INSERT:

THE SCREEN

A small section of the picture enlarges, then resolves from  
random pixels into a shot of hacker Delbert.

EMORY  
(doubtful)  
Him? Not to doubt your  
intellectual abilities,  
cousin, but he looks twelve.

MARSHALL  
Astute observation, my  
youthful kinsman. He IS  
twelve. His name is-

Marshall taps a few more keys.

INSERT:

THE SCREEN

A portrait shot of Delbert appears.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
—Delbert Simpson, and he  
attends—

Another click, and:

INSERT:

THE SCREEN

A photo of a school appears, as though part of a slide show.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
—Martha Washington Junior  
High.

LILY  
So, a seventh-grader broke  
in and changed Brooke's  
transcripts? Is that even  
possible?

MARSHALL  
Oh, Delbert has quite a  
track record.  
(pause)  
And, if you don't mind my  
saying so, your system's-

LILY  
A dinosaur. Right.

BROOKE  
(distracted)  
But...why?

MARSHALL  
Excuse me?

BROOKE  
Why would this kid do  
something like this?

MARSHALL  
Oh—it's the hacker  
mentality. There's this  
whole little culture—not  
that I, you understand...

BROOKE  
No, no, I mean...why ME?

MARSHALL  
(understanding)  
Ah! Well, just off the top  
of my head, I'd say probably  
because the person who was  
with him told him to.

BROOKE/LILY/EMORY  
(simultaneously)  
Who?

MARSHALL  
(sheepish)  
I guess I didn't mention  
that, huh? Yes, um...

He clicks more keys, and points.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
...right there.

They all lean in to peer at the screen.

INSERT:

THE SCREEN

An indefinable fuzzy patch of pixels; with a lot of  
imagination, it might be a silhouette.

LILY  
Who is it?

MARSHALL  
(shrugs)  
Can't tell. There isn't  
enough raw data to  
extrapolate.

EMORY  
I see...so, Delbert is only  
the front man. Our true  
villain remains in the  
shadows.

MARSHALL  
Very apropos, cousin!

Brooke throws up her hands.

BROOKE  
What do we do now?

MARSHALL  
If it were me—not that I've  
ever been in on the planning  
of cover ops or anything,  
you understand—but if it  
WERE me, I'd be looking to  
turn Delbert. Make him  
squeal like a pig.

He holds out a slip of paper.

MARSHALL (CONT'D)  
I have his address right  
here.

After a moment, Brooke takes the slip, and she and Lily nod  
to each other, apparently satisfied.

LILY  
Thanks, Mr., uh—

MARSHALL  
Oh, just Marshall. Everyone  
calls me Marshall. Well,  
not everyone, because, you  
know, it would be pretty  
rude if, say, your concierge  
were to...

BROOKE  
(cutting him off gently)  
Thank you, Marshall.

EMORY  
Well, it looks like we have  
a suspect to grill.

With that, Emory starts to lead the girls out of the  
basement.

MARSHALL  
(waving after them)  
I'll put a watchdog program  
in place. If Delbert tries  
anything else, I'll know  
about it.

BROOKE  
(O.S.)  
Thanks!

CUT TO:

EXT. MARSHALL'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Emory, Brooke and Lily, walking back down the walk:

EMORY  
(claps his hands together)  
A successful intelligence  
gathering mission.  
(pause)  
Sorry about...you know.

LILY  
(confused)  
What?

EMORY  
I DID tell you guys my  
cousin was a little  
eccentric.

Brooke starts to say something.

EMORY (CONT'D)  
(snorting)  
I mean, elven princes  
against a goblin army?

Brooks snaps her mouth shut and rolls her eyes at Lily  
behind Emory's back. Emory stops and turns to face them,  
too late to catch it.

EMORY  
(CONT'D)  
So, when do we flip the kid?

Lily bats Emory on the arm.

BROOKE  
Thanks, guys, but I think  
I'd rather do this mission  
solo.

LILY  
You sure, Brooke?

BROOKE  
Yeah. I'll drop by  
Delbert's tomorrow.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - LATER

INSERT:

A COMPUTER SCREEN

More spreadsheets and graphs.

As the shot widens, we see Sam sitting in a chair in the  
waiting room, working on her laptop. She looks up as a  
nurse pushes Jaycee down the hall in a wheelchair. Sam  
folds up the laptop, stands up and walks over to them.

NURSE  
Everything's been taken care  
of. Is your car out front?

Sam nods, and falls into step beside them as the nurse  
resumes pushing.

JAYCEE  
I hate these things.

Sam lays a hand on Jaycee's shoulder.

SAM  
You'll get plenty of  
practice walking at home—  
the elevator's broken again.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - MOMENTS LATER

Sam's car sits at the curb. She rushes ahead of the nurse  
and opens the passenger door, then helps Jaycee move  
awkwardly from the wheelchair to the car seat.

SAM  
(to the nurse)  
Thanks.

JAYCEE  
(off-handedly)  
Yeah, thanks.

As the nurse withdraws, Sam runs around to the driver's side  
of the car, gets in and drives off.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CAR - MOVING

Jaycee runs her fingers along the dashboard.

JAYCEE  
Nice ride. Where'd you get  
it?

SAM  
Oh, well—it's not really  
mine. I mean, it's just on  
loan.

JAYCEE  
A loaner...when do you have  
to have it back?

SAM  
No, it's not like that. I  
mean—Calvin got it for me.

It takes a moment for Jaycee to register the name.

JAYCEE  
Oh!  
(teasing)  
Principal's sweet on you!

SAM  
Stop it! It's not like  
that. We're...we understand  
each other.

JAYCEE  
Really, fess up, Sam. You  
and him, you've never done  
it?

SAM  
Eww! No!

JAYCEE  
What ew? He's kinda hot.  
In an authority-figure sort  
of way.

SAM  
I didn't say he wasn't hot.  
But still—eww.

JAYCEE  
(shrugs)  
Whatever. I'd do him.  
Probably.

Sam just shudders as they drive on.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING - LATER

Sam's car pulls up to the curb.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CAR - CONTINUOUS

SAM  
By the way... I was looking  
for your car before I came.  
Not to drive or anything.  
Just checking. I didn't see  
it, though.

JAYCEE  
Um, well, I kind of...sold  
it.

SAM  
You WHAT?

JAYCEE  
(grumbling)  
Got ripped off, too, with  
what I got for it.

SAM  
Was it enough to pay off  
Manzetti?

Jaycee grabs Sam's wrist.

JAYCEE  
Where did you hear that  
name?

SAM  
Reyanna told me. She told  
me everything—

Jaycee slaps the dashboard.

JAYCEE  
Dammit!

SAM  
Jaycee, these guys trashed  
my place! And they took my  
whole stash.

JAYCEE  
I can't believe they did  
that. They're not supposed  
to...

SAM  
Well, I got it all back.  
This creepy guy came by  
earlier—said his "employer"  
didn't keep stuff that  
wasn't his.

JAYCEE  
Good, then. You're not  
involved anymore.

Jaycee opens the car door; this time it's Sam's turn to grab  
her arm.

SAM  
Jaycee! We have to DO  
something!

JAYCEE  
(shrugging matter-  
of-factly)  
What can you do? Nothing.  
Unless you can come up with  
the money... Nevermind.  
Don't worry about it.

Jaycee shrugs off Sam's hand and clambers out of the car.  
Sam gets out and rushes around the car to help her.

ANGLE: FROM ACROSS THE STREET

The scene, from a distance, freezes several times,  
accompanied by a distinctive clicking sound: someone is  
snapping pictures of Sam and Jaycee.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - MOMENTS LATER

The door opens, and Sam helps Jaycee, who is clearly spent,  
get over to the sofa.

JAYCEE  
(panting)  
Okay, I take it back... I  
hate walking. How long has  
the elevator been out?

SAM  
Uh...I don't know.

Jaycee looks at Sam quizzically.

JAYCEE  
You don't know?

SAM  
I, um... I haven't exactly  
been staying here.

JAYCEE  
You went back to Casa  
McQueen? I don't believe  
it.

SAM  
(snorts)  
No way!

Jaycee continues to look at Sam questioningly.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Since those guys broke into  
my place I've...kind of  
been...staying at Calvin's.  
Mr. Krupps'.

Jaycee gives Sam an entirely different look.

SAM  
It's not LIKE that!  
Separate bedrooms. Totally  
separate!

JAYCEE  
Mm-hmm.

SAM  
Would you STOP that? We  
don't play around like that  
anymore.

JAYCEE  
Could've fooled me.

SAM  
You're impossible, you know  
that?

JAYCEE  
(relaxing)  
I'm not the one living with  
my principal.

Sam just growls, and heads for the door.

SAM  
I'll call later.

JAYCEE  
Hey—aren't you going to,  
you know, fix me food and  
stuff?

SAM  
(deadpan)  
Do I look like a nurse?  
You'll be fine. No raving.

Jaycee clucks at Sam in mock disappointment.

JAYCEE  
Hey, Sam?

Sam, at the door, turns back.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
I hate to ask, but...

Understanding, Sam fishes through her bag, pulls out a  
bottle of pills, and tosses it to Jaycee.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
Thanks.

SAM  
Sure. And don't worry—  
we'll figure out what to do  
about Manzetti.

JAYCEE  
(sighing)  
Sam—

SAM  
(firm)  
Hush. Get some rest. I'll  
call.

Sam opens the door.

JAYCEE  
(calling)  
Give Principal-Man my love.

Sam rolls her eyes at Jaycee as she steps out.

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Sam closes the door, and her expression hardens in resolve.

SAM  
(to herself)  
I WILL figure out how to  
help. You'll see.

With that, Sam walks off.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - MORNING

SUPER: "Tuesday"

Stock shot of the quad.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Brooke is walking down the hall, smiling and making small talk  
with the people she passes. Everything is fine until she gets  
to her locker, twirls the combination lock—and it won't open.  
Brow furrowing, she tries the combination again. Nothing.  
After a third attempt, she starts to beat on the locker with  
her fists. That's when George comes up. He catches her hands  
in his, preventing her from doing any more damage to herself.

GEORGE  
Hey, hey! What's going on?

BROOKE  
(crying)  
Nothing! I'm fine! My stupid  
locker—won't—open!

She punctuates the end of that sentence with one final swipe  
at the locker, then slumps back against it.

GEORGE  
Okay...let's talk.

He puts his arm around her and shepherds her away.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S APARTMENT - MORNING

ANGLE: SAM

Sam is out cold, lying half off of Jaycee's bed. Slowly,  
sluggishly, one eye comes open. Then the other. After a long  
time of staring blankly into space, Sam's head shifts  
slightly, and then, with immense effort, she lifts her head  
up. That's when she realizes that she's naked. With a gulp,  
she rolls over onto her stomach, reaching for something to  
cover herself with. She grabs a blanket and wraps it around  
her. That disturbs Jaycee, who is sprawled out on the bed.

JAYCEE  
Huh? Wha?

Sam, meanwhile, sits up suddenly, and immediately sways  
dizzily, grabbing her head.

SAM  
Oh—

She reaches for a bottle of pills on the table by the bed and  
quickly swallows a few. Then she looks around the room  
frantically.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Where—?  
(shaking Jaycee)  
Jaycee, where are my clothes?

Jaycee makes a unintelligible grunt, and a gesture that might  
indicate anywhere else in the apartment. Sam slides off the  
bed, none too steadily, and begins to wander around shakily,  
picking up various articles of clothing. As she gets dressed,  
she shakes Jaycee again, more insistently this time.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Jaycee! What happened?

Jaycee finally opens her eyes and (sort of) focuses on Sam.  
She gropes at the empty bed.

JAYCEE  
Guess they left.

SAM  
WHO left?

Jaycee lets her brain catch up to that question.

JAYCEE  
Nnnmm—the guys.

SAM  
(mortified)  
WHAT—GUYS?

JAYCEE  
Oh, those cute surfer dudes. At  
the party.

Sam closes her eyes, trying to process this.

SAM  
WHO?

JAYCEE  
(lazily)  
I d'no. Don't think they ever  
said their names.  
(giggles)  
They were busy doing other stuff.

Sam just groans at that thought, and quickly finishes  
dressing.

SAM  
I have to go.

JAYCEE  
Why? Take th' day off.

SAM  
I can't.

She looks at her watch.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I am SO late.

JAYCEE  
(singing brokenly)  
Just another manic Monday... Wish  
it was Sunday...

SAM  
Okay, I can't deal with this right  
now.

She makes a half-turn for the door before turning back.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Is my car downstairs?

Jaycee just shrugs faintly. Sam rubs her eyes tiredly.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I have to...go. I'll call you  
later, okay?

JAYCEE  
(little wave)  
Bye-bye.

Sam still looks stricken as she heads out.

CUT TO:

INT. KENNEDY HIGH GYM

George and Brooke are sitting in the bleachers (the same place  
they sat in IKWYDLSB).

GEORGE  
So...want to talk?

Brooke just gives him the evil eye.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
Okay...let me guess. Your life's  
ruined. And it's Sam's fault.

Brooke's eye gets even more evil.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
Hey, I heard about what happened,  
with your grades. Are you really  
sure—?

At this point, Brooke starts to get up. George has to reach  
out quickly to stop her.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
It's okay, I believe you!

BROOKE  
No you don't. No one does.

GEORGE  
I'm sorry, it just doesn't sound  
like the Sam I knew. Know.

BROOKE  
Why am I the only person who  
realized that underneath that  
sanctimonious crusading reporter  
there was a scheming psychopath  
waiting to get out?

GEORGE  
That's not fair, Brooke. She's  
got a problem.

This time Brooke shakes off his hand when she rises.

BROOKE  
And I'm TIRED of everyone making  
excuses for her!

GEORGE  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not making  
excuses for anybody. She's got a  
problem, but that doesn't make  
what she did any less wrong.

He pauses long enough to make sure that Brooke is still  
listening to him.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
I'm not worried about Sam. I'm  
worried about YOU.

BROOKE  
I'm fine.

GEORGE  
You said that before, when you  
were trying to kill your locker.  
I've known players like you.

BROOKE  
(offended)  
Excuse me?

GEORGE  
Wait, I'm serious. They keep  
everything all bottled up inside,  
and then the slightest little  
thing and—  
(blowing-up motion)  
—BOOM!

BROOKE  
Well, I'm not going to—  
(mimicing)  
—boom.

GEORGE  
Right. That's why you were trying  
to kill your locker. Here, let me  
see.

George takes Brooke's hands in his, examining them gently.  
She winces slightly as he traces the faint bruises.

BROOKE  
I'm tired of fighting her, George.  
I never get anywhere, and...  
(pause)  
Why is it that when I was the  
superficial pop princess and she  
was Miss Do-Gooder, I was on top,  
and now that I'm trying to be an  
adult she's the one getting away  
with everything?

GEORGE  
She's not. It's might not seem  
like it, but sooner or later,  
everything's going to come back to  
her.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S OFFICE - LATER

The door to the hallway opens and Sam rushes in. She tosses  
her stuff onto the desk before noticing that Art Fleischer is  
sitting there.

SAM  
Hey! What are you doing here?

He looks up at her, a grave expression on her face.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What is it? What's wrong?

FLEISCHER  
Sam, where's the piece on the  
waste disposal dispute in  
Riverside? You were supposed to  
turn it in to Metro.

SAM  
(taken aback)  
That...that's not due until  
Monday.

FLEISCHER  
YESTERDAY was Monday.

Now Sam looks totally lost.

SAM  
No, but...today is...?

Distracted, she hums a few notes of "Manic Monday" to herself.

FLEISCHER  
Sam—

SAM  
I am SO sorry. Look, I admit it,  
I totally spazzed on what day it  
was, I don't know why—

FLEISCHER  
(rising)  
Sam...I don't know what's happened  
to you. You don't make meetings,  
I can't even get hold of you half  
the time anymore...

SAM  
I know, I've been...busy. But I  
swear, I'm on top of everything.  
I've got notes here—somewhere—

Frantically rifling through her desktop, she knocks a stack of  
papers onto the floor. As she bends down to gather them up,  
Fleischer gets up and squats down by her.

FLEISCHER  
Forget about the story, Sam. It's  
taken care of.

SAM  
What?

FLEISCHER  
I've talked to the editorial  
board. We think...you need to  
take a break for a while.

They stand up together.

SAM  
(astonished)  
Wait—you're FIRING me?

FLEISCHER  
It's my fault, okay? I forgot  
that you're still a teenager. I  
shouldn't have... I just put too  
much pressure on you.

Fleischer turns away, and Sam clutches at him.

SAM  
(desperate)  
No, no, don't do this, please, I  
promise I'll never miss another  
deadline again, it's not too much  
pressure, really, I swear, I can  
do it—

He stops her by grabbing her shoulders.

FLEISCHER  
You just concentrate on taking  
care of you. When you're ready,  
we'll talk about your coming back.

SAM  
Please—this job is everything to  
me!

FLEISCHER  
(gently)  
You just can't handle it right  
now, Sam.

Fleischer releases her and walks to the door.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
I mean it—take care of yourself.

As Fleischer leaves, Sam slumps against the desk—but quickly  
rights herself when the other door opens and Principal Krupps  
walks in.

SAM  
Oh—Mr. Krupps! I, uh—

She spins around and makes a show of rifling through her  
desktop.

SAM (CONT'D)  
—I've got the, um, the last  
reports right here.

Sam snatches a bunch of papers up, but he waves her off.

KRUPPS  
It's not important. Was that Art?

She looks towards the outer door apprehensively for a moment.

SAM  
Oh, um, yeah, but, it was—

KRUPPS  
I know. We had a chat.

Sam bites her lip, trying to keep her emotions in.

SAM  
I suppose you want to fire me,  
too.

Krupps looks at her like she's just announced that the sky is  
polk-dotted.

KRUPPS  
Where'd you get an idea like that?

SAM  
Everybody thinks I'm this great  
big loser. Nobody believes in me.

Sam turns away from him; but he uses a finger to turn her head  
back.

KRUPPS  
Sam, I am not firing you. And I  
will always have faith in you. No  
matter what.

SAM  
You're just saying that. You  
can't possibly believe in me, not  
after—

Sam breaks off (perhaps realizing what she was about to say).  
Krupps may or may not think something of it—it's hard to tell  
from his expression.

KRUPPS  
(prompting)  
After?

SAM  
(covering)  
You know...after all of the money  
was stolen out of the fund I was  
supposed to be managing.

KRUPPS  
Now, Sam, that wasn't your fault.

Sam looks quite guilty at that (but only to the audience).

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
And don't worry about the loss.  
The insurance will cover it.

SAM  
You're sure?

KRUPPS  
I'm sure. The police will have to  
finish their investigation, of  
course...

SAM  
Oh, right...the police.  
(pause)  
Have they said anything?

KRUPPS  
They haven't arrested Natalie  
James yet.  
(confidentially  
But I'm sure they will soon.

The conversation dies for a moment.

SAM  
What about Brooke? I...heard the  
police were questioning her?

KRUPPS  
I hope she didn't have anything to  
do with it. She's a very good  
student.

Sam makes an annoyed face at that—away from Krupps.

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - NOON

It's the normal bustling lunchtime; Brooke is waiting in line.  
Just as she gets to the trays, a couple walk by, with a giggle  
and hand gestures that might—or might not—be referring to her.  
Nevertheless, she sneaks a peek back at them as she picks up  
her tray. Then, the entire atmosphere of the room changes,  
and she sees everyone pointing at her and talking. Brooke  
cringes, and people start to rise from their seats and advance  
on her. As the taunting crowd presses in, Brooke shrinks  
back, holding her tray up as a shield, until—

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - CONTINUOUS

The scene—all in Brooke's head—vanishes and the room reverts  
to normal. Brooke throws down her tray with a clatter and  
runs off, while George, behind her in line, watches.

SLAM CUT TO:

GEORGE

GEORGE  
Rule number one...

He stops and frowns.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
I don't remember rule number one.  
It's got something to do with chop  
blocking.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - CONTINUOUS

As Brooke runs off.

SLAM CUT TO:

GEORGE

GEORGE  
But rule number two is: if a  
friend's in trouble—be there.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - CONTINUOUS

George takes off after Brooke.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Brooke runs to a deserted section of the corridor and stops,  
hugging herself tightly; a moment later George catches up to  
her.

GEORGE  
Hey! What happened?

BROOKE  
(shaky)  
I...I just can't face everyone.  
They all think—

GEORGE  
No they don't. And even if a few  
of them do, who cares?

BROOKE  
I do! You don't understand,  
George. I told you. I'm tired.

GEORGE  
That doesn't sound like the Brooke  
McQueen I know.

He takes her by the arm and leads her around a corner.

CUT TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

George pulls Brooke inside and closes the door.

GEORGE  
You've got to snap out of this.  
You're not a quitter, you're a  
fighter.

Brooke just turns away. George persists.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
You can't let Sam do this to you.  
You can't let anyone do this to  
you. You're better than that.

Brooke chews that over.

BROOKE  
You really think I'm a fighter?

GEORGE  
Are you kidding? You're one of  
the toughest people I know.  
Aren't you the one who walked away  
from the whole cheerleader  
stereotype? Hey, I wouldn't want  
to go up against you.

Brooke does some more thinking, and finally nods slowly.

BROOKE  
You're right.

Then she catches him in an unexpected hug.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Thanks.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Brooke is strolling down the hall, looking remarkably calm.  
Her stride falters, though, when she hears indistinct sounds  
coming from a supposedly empty classroom. She stops and  
listens discreetly outside the slightly-ajar door.

CUT TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

Inside the empty classroom, Natalie is in the middle of a  
conversation on her phone, her back to the door. She doesn't  
sound very happy:

NATALIE  
(into the phone)  
...no...no, you don't  
understand...  
(sniffle)  
...nobody LIKES me here.

Natalie starts to pace a bit, but keeps her back to Brooke.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Yeah...there were these girls, and  
I thought they liked me...but  
everyone just stabs everyone else  
in the back all the time...

ANGLE: BROOKE

In the doorway, Brooke watches her hand do an off-handed  
little mimic of a backstabbing motion, a quizzical expression  
on her face. Meanwhile:

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
...no, I thought...that's not  
working either...

More sniffles, and a sob.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
...I don't like it here, Grandad.  
I wanna come home.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

The approach of a couple of students forces Brooke to step  
away from the classroom doorway and pretend to be doing  
something or other. When they have passed, Brooke steps back  
to the doorway.

CUT TO:

INT. CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

Natalie has gotten off the phone and is sitting in one of the  
chairs, clearly moping. Brooke slips into the classroom, and  
closes the door behind her with an audible click. The noise  
makes Natalie twist around.

BROOKE  
(quietly)  
Can we just...talk?

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

Sam is at the sink, daubing water on her face. She looks up  
into the mirror and unexpectedly sees Lily standing behind  
her, which makes her jump and spin around.

SAM  
Hi!  
(uncertainly)  
Did I...were we supposed to do  
something?

Lily shakes her head slowly.

LILY  
No-o-o.

SAM  
(relieved)  
Whew...I thought I might have  
forgotten something. I've had a  
rough few days.

LILY  
(muttering)  
You're not the only one.

SAM  
What?

Instead of answering, Lily changes the subject.

LILY  
Did you know Brooke found out who  
messed up her grades?

SAM  
(disinterested)  
Hadn't heard. I've got more  
important things to worry about.

LILY  
Yeah, some kid hacked into the  
computer here.

SAM  
Really...a kid. Hmmm.

LILY  
You really hadn't heard?

SAM  
(shrugging)  
First time.

LILY  
Brooke found him. The kid. AND  
he told her who put him up to it.

Sam turns away for a moment, putting both hands on the sink  
and getting herself into a good outrage.

SAM  
Let me guess—she's going around  
telling everyone that I'M the Big  
Bad.

LILY  
I—

SAM  
Look, I don't what Brooke  
McQueen's been saying, and  
normally, I wouldn't give a damn.  
But if she's got some story about  
me doing something to her records—  
No matter what that Delbert kid  
said, or what Brooke CLAIMS he  
told her, I had nothing to do with  
it. And it really hurts that you  
believe her, even a little.

Lily thinks that over, her face unreadable.

LILY  
Okay.

Lily turns away, leaving Sam at a loss.

SAM  
Wait a minute! Is that it?

When Lily looks back at Sam, her expression is more sad than  
anything else.

LILY  
I don't think we should talk to  
each other for a while.

SAM  
(trying to regroup)  
Wait, wait, wait...I TOLD you I  
didn't have anything to do with  
what happened to Brooke. Why are  
you acting like you don't believe  
me?

LILY  
Because I don't believe you.

As Lily walks to the exit, Sam acts both astonished and  
indignant.

SAM  
Lily, we've been friends for  
years—I swear to you, Delbert and  
Brooke are lying. How could you  
possibly believe them over me?

Lily stops at the door.

LILY  
(without looking back)  
Because I never said what the  
kid's name was.

Then she is gone, leaving Sam staring dumbfounded at the door.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - DAY

Another stock shot of the school.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Lily is walking down the hall, looking for someone—probably  
Brooke. She finds her right outside the door to the Novak.

BROOKE  
Lily! I—

LILY  
(interrupting)  
Before you say anything, Brooke, I  
just want you to know— I wanted  
to say, you were right about Sam.

BROOKE  
What happened?

LILY  
I confronted her. With what you  
said.

BROOKE  
And...?

LILY  
She lied to my face. I just can't  
believe that she'd lie to me like  
that.

BROOKE  
(diplomatically)  
I'm sorry. I know how close you  
two are.

There is an awkward pause.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Hey—speaking of being right, I  
want you to know that you were  
right, too.

LILY  
Huh?

In response, Brooke takes Lily and guides her through the  
Novak door.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - CONTINUOUS

Inside the Novak, Carmen and Natalie are sitting, a bit  
stiffly, on the tuffet.

LILY  
(warily)  
What's going on here?

BROOKE  
(hastily)  
It's okay.

Natalie gets up.

NATALIE  
We decided to call a truce.

SLAM CUT TO:

BROOKE

BROOKE  
Rule number one: Keep your  
friends close, and your enemies  
closer.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - CONTINUOUS

BROOKE  
It's true. We're putting our  
differences aside, at least until  
we can get the cops off our backs.

SLAM CUT TO:

BROOKE

BROOKE  
Rule number two: If they're  
both—just keep 'em in sight.

SLAM CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - CONTINUOUS

Lily still looks skeptical. Carmen stands up—awkwardly, with  
her bandaged hands. The photographs have been gathered into a  
stack on the tuffet; Carmen bends over, but finds herself  
unable to pick them up. Natalie grabs them for her.

CARMEN  
(to Lily)  
Any luck?

LILY  
(not following)  
What?

CARMEN  
Finding out what the cops know.

LILY  
Oh...no. They haven't made  
anything public.

CARMEN  
Well—can't you just, you know,  
hack into the police secret files  
or something?

LILY  
(annoyed)  
No! Why does everyone think I can  
do all this stuff?

Brooke steps into the conversation.

BROOKE  
All right, let's just calm down.  
We just need a break. You know  
how they say that all the biggest  
discoveries are made completely by  
accident? I'm sure that when we  
least expect it—

Natalie's voice cuts across Brooke's:

NATALIE  
Jaycee?

The others all look over to where Natalie, rather than taking  
part in the conversation, has been flipping through the  
photographs.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Jaycee HAMILTON?

Curious, the girls gather around Natalie.

INSERT: THE PHOTOGRAPH

One of the pictures of Sam and Jaycee outside the apartment  
building.

CARMEN  
You KNOW her?

NATALIE  
Well...my parents know her  
parents. They own the chalet next  
to ours in Vail.  
(beat)  
Actually, they own quite a bit of  
property in Vail.

BROOKE  
Wait a minute... Sam's living—

LILY  
(interjecting)  
Was living.

BROOKE  
—WAS living in a crappy, run-down  
apartment building with a girl  
who's filthy rich.

NATALIE  
Well, her parents are. Don't know  
about her.

BROOKE  
(pressing)  
What DO you know about her?

Natalie thinks about that.

NATALIE  
(shrugs)  
Not a lot.  
We only saw them on vacations.  
They're from back East  
somewhere—Boston, I think. Oh,  
and this one time in London we ran  
into them—we went shopping at  
Harrod's.  
(pause)  
Her dad's pretty cool. He's some  
kind of investment guru.

BROOKE  
And Jaycee?

Natalie thinks.

NATALIE  
She partied a lot. Not like the  
Hilton sisters—

CARMEN  
(awed)  
You know the Hilton sisters?

NATALIE  
(nonchalant)  
I've met them a few times.

BROOKE  
(finger-snapping)  
Carmen! Focus!

CARMEN  
Right. Sorry.

NATALIE  
So how does Sam know Jaycee?

CARMEN  
Oh, she moved in next to her.  
(bright idea)  
Hey, I bet she's the one who got  
Sam hooked on drugs!

Carmen is quite self-satisfied by her reasoning powers; Brooke  
and Lily give her an unnoticed "duh" look. Natalie just takes  
the remark at face value.

NATALIE  
I suppose she could have. We  
didn't really run together—she's  
about five years older than I am.

CARMEN  
(fascinated)  
Really...she doesn't look that  
old.

LILY  
Please, not that old stereotype.  
Do you know how old the people  
playing teenagers on TV are?

Brooke gives her a look.

BROOKE  
This isn't helping.

CARMEN/LILY  
Sorry.

Natalie sets the photos aside.

NATALIE  
She's right. Jaycee's not our  
problem. The cops—that's our  
problem.

LILY  
Yeah, and why they think the two  
of you did something.

CARMEN  
And why are the cops making such a  
big deal over it?

NATALIE  
Well, they think whoever broke  
into Principal Krupps' office  
stole the Student Fund money.  
Which doesn't make sense because,  
isn't that money in a bank?

BROOKE  
Hey, they asked me about being in  
a bank on Saturday!

CARMEN  
Why were you in a bank?

BROOKE  
(irritated)  
I wasn't.

NATALIE  
I don't get the connection.

There is several seconds of silent head-scratching from the  
four girls.

LILY  
Me, either.

BROOKE  
(hopeful)  
But there must be one, right?

The others try to look encouraging. Then the bell rings, and  
everyone rushes to gather their things and head for the door.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I think we're on the right track—

Brooke leads them out the door.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

BROOKE  
We just need to keep at it—

As the girls leave the Novak and turn down the corridor, they  
spot Harrison farther down the hall. Brooke and Natalie both  
pull up short, with Lily and Carmen almost running into them  
as a result. At the same time, Harrison notices them, and he  
suddenly becomes visibly apprehensive.

Natalie steals a glance at Brooke.

NATALIE  
Don't worry about me. I'm done  
tilting at that windmill. You  
want him, you can have him.

BROOKE  
I don't. I called it off with  
Harrison last night.

CARMEN/LILY  
You WHAT?

Brooke ignores the simultaneous outburst.

BROOKE  
(to Natalie)  
YOU can have him.

Brooke and Natalie give Harrison, out of earshot but looking  
anxiously at them, the same hard glare.

BROOKE/NATALIE  
SAM can have him.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SAM'S OFFICE - LATER

Sam is sitting on the edge of her desk, methodically shredding  
a piece of paper into tiny bits. When she is finished, she  
reaches blindly behind her for another sheet.

There is a knock, and the sound of a door opening, but Sam  
seems oblivious.

HARRISON  
Hey.

Startled, Sam looks up to find Harrison standing there.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Whatcha doin'?

Sam shrugs and holds up her impromptu art project briefly, as  
though it should be self-explanatory. He sits next to her on  
the edge of her desk and reaches for the papers, while Sam  
goes back to her shredding.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(flipping through papers)  
Aren't these important?

SAM  
(distant)  
Not...anymore.

HARRISON  
These looks like story notes.

SAM  
Hmmhmm...

HARRISON  
But they aren't important.

SAM  
Uh-uh.

HARRISON  
(concerned)  
Sam, what's going on? You always  
keep your notes, even for old  
stories.

SAM  
There's no more stories. Sam  
McPherson, intrepid reporter, is  
off the story.

Sam reaches for another sheet, but Harrison takes hold of her  
hand.

HARRISON  
What happened?

She finally looks at him.

SAM  
I got fired.

He puts his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

HARRISON  
(awkwardly)  
I'm sorry.

After a moment of silence, she squints at him.

SAM  
What are YOU doing here?

Harrison struggles for an answer to that one.

HARRISON  
I... I don't know. I guess... I  
just wanted to be around someone  
who wasn't pissed off at me  
(beat)  
Are you pissed off at me?

Sam's face scrunches up.

SAM  
I don't remember.

Another awkward pause (typical of recent Sam/Harrison  
conversations).

SAM (CONT'D)  
Soooooo, let me guess—you and  
Brookie are having problems again?  
(holding up a hand)  
No, don't tell me about it.  
(pause)  
If you've soured on Brooke, why  
don't just go to Natalie? I hear  
she's ripe for the picking.

Harrison doesn't say anything, but Sam reads something in his  
face anyway.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Ohhh...so, I'm your third choice  
now?

Grimacing, Harrison hops off the desk—but Sam grabs his arm.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(earnestly)  
I don't care.

HARRISON  
You should.

SAM  
Just—don't go, okay?

Harrison looks at Sam's face and decides to push.

HARRISON  
Why don't you just take some  
pills? Isn't that how you handle  
stuff?

Sam laughs mirthlessly.

SAM  
I did. I need to find something  
stronger.

Harrison grabs her arms, as though he's going to try to shake  
some sense into her.

HARRISON  
What you need to do is get off  
those things.

SAM  
Are you kidding? This is me with  
pills—without them I'd be a raving  
suicidal loon.

HARRISON  
You can't keep going on like this,  
Sam. Your life is just a mess.

SAM  
(disgusted)  
Yeah, and all I get from you is  
self-righteous speeches.

She literally pushes him away with both hands.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Thanks a lot, Harrison.

Without another word she walks out of her own office, leaving  
Harrison standing there.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM - LATER

An empty classroom, where Brooke, Lily and Carmen are gathered  
around Natalie, who is on her cell phone.

NATALIE  
(into the phone)  
...oh, of COURSE I remember.  
(laughing)  
I'm sure the Ambassador hasn't  
forgotten it, either... They're  
fine... Dad was just talking  
about you the other day... Oh, I  
know, they wanted to go to Aruba,  
too. They felt so bad about  
having to back out...

The other girls trade glances as Natalie puts on this rich  
debutante persona—while her facial expressions make clear that  
it's just an act.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone casually)  
So, how is Jaycee these days?

Everyone leans in, even though they can't hear anything.  
Natalie listens for a few seconds.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...  
You have no idea where she is,  
then?...

Another round of glances.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Well, I'll let you get back to  
your work, Mr. Hamilton... Yes,  
I'll be sure to have Dad give you  
a call... Goodbye.

Natalie flips her cell phone shut and faces the group.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Jaycee and her parents had a big  
blow-up about six months ago, and  
she took off.

LILY  
They don't know she's here?

Natalie shakes her head negatively.

NATALIE  
They thought cutting off her money  
supply would make her get in  
touch. Didn't work.

CARMEN  
Ummm...okay, this might be a dumb  
question, but...are you going to  
TELL her parents she's here?

Natalie doesn't look as caught off-guard by that question as  
Carmen perhaps expected her to be; apparently she's already  
been thinking about it.

NATALIE  
I don't know.

LILY  
You should. Maybe they could, I  
don't know, get her treatment or  
someting.

BROOKE  
(impatient)  
Guys!

The budding new conversation snaps to a halt, and the others  
turn to stare at Brooke.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Again, this isn't helping. I'm  
sorry about Sam's friend, really,  
but if we don't figure out what to  
do about the cops—

At that moment the door crashes open, and Miss Glass storms  
in.

GLASS  
All right, clear the room! Let's  
go, everyone out!

As the girls, in some confusion, gather up their things, Miss  
Glass herds them towards the door impatiently.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Come on, everyone hustle, hut,  
hut, hut!

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

The girls pull up short when they realize that a welcoming  
committee is waiting for them just outside the classroom:  
Principal Krupps, the two detectives, and a pair of uniformed  
officers. Detective Harris steps up to Brooke.

DET. HARRIS  
Brooke McQueen, you're under  
arrest for conspiracy to commit  
grand larceny.

BROOKE  
What?

One of the uniforms moves smoothly behind Brooke and handcuffs  
her.

DET. HARRIS  
You have the right to remain  
silent...

Meanwhile, Detective Candido and the other uniform are doing  
the same thing to Natalie, who is also protesting vehemently.

CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1 - LATER

Brooke is sitting in one of the wooden chairs, arms crossed,  
clearly furious. After a moment, the door opens and Detective  
Candido comes in.

BROOKE  
You can't ask me anything without  
my dad here. I don't have to say  
anything to you.

Candido holds up her hand.

DET. CANDIDO  
I'm not asking a thing. I'm just  
going to sit here.

True to her word, she sits in the chair opposite Brooke. For  
a few seconds the two of them stare at each other.

DET. CANDIDO (CONT'D)  
You know, you can always volunteer  
to make a statement. If you're  
completely honest with me now, we  
can work something out.

BROOKE  
(frustrated)  
I AM being honest!

DET. CANDIDO  
I'm sure your part in this was  
very small. Maybe even unwitting.  
Maybe you opened the bank account  
without knowing what it was going  
to be used for.

BROOKE  
(gritting her teeth)  
I wasn't in a bank, I didn't open  
any account, and I don't know what  
you're talking about!

The detective keeps her sypathetic face on.

DET. CANDIDO  
The bank does keep records, you  
know.

She lays a manila folder on the table before Brooke and opens  
it.

INSERT: THE FOLDER

The top sheet is a photocopy of the account application, with  
Brooke's signature, and her ID.

Brooke stares open-mouthed at the paper.

DET. CANDIDO (CONT'D)  
You see? You might as well face  
the facts, Miss McQueen. We've—

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2 - CONTINUOUS

Detective Harris is taking a harder line with Natalie:

DET. HARRIS  
—got you cold, Miss James!

Harris brings out Natalie's scarf, encased in a plastic  
evidence bag, and drops it onto the table between them  
dramatically.

DET. HARRIS (CONT'D)  
Recognize this?

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1 - CONTINUOUS

Brooke shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts straight.

BROOKE  
Look—I don't know how you got  
those, but I NEVER filled out any  
application.  
(beat)  
And even if I did— Since when is  
opening a bank account—which I  
didn't do—against the law?

DET. CANDIDO  
When it's used for a criminal  
enterprise, Miss McQueen.

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2 - CONTINUOUS

NATALIE  
Wait—that looks like—

DET. HARRIS  
Not "looks like," Miss James. Is.  
Your scarf. Very rare, at least  
here. Made exclusively in the  
Udon Canton in Switzerland, not  
licensed for export to the U.S.  
And don't worry—the lab's gotten  
enough DNA off it to make a  
positive match.

Natalie looks thoroughly lost by now.

NATALIE  
WHAT are you doing with my scarf?

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1 - CONTINUOUS

BROOKE  
WHAT criminal enterprise?

DET. CANDIDO  
The one Natalie James cooked up.  
The one you helped pull off.

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2 - CONTINUOUS

NATALIE  
I LOST that scarf!

DET. HARRIS  
(derisively)  
Sure you did. In Principal  
Krupps' office, when you broke in,  
used his password to hack into the  
school's server and drain all the  
money out of the Student Fund  
account—

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1 - CONTINUOUS

DET. CANDIDO  
—which was then transferred into  
the bank account YOU opened.

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #2 - CONTINUOUS

NATALIE  
Hold on—the last time I had that  
scarf...

SWEEP CUT TO:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM #1 - CONTINUOUS

BROOKE  
The money was—did you say  
HACKED...?

SLIDE CUT TO:

SPLIT SCREEN - BROOKE AND NATALIE

As both girls simultaneously come to the same conclusion:

BROOKE/NATALIE  
SAM!

SLAM CUT TO:

SAM

...staring unwaveringly into the camera, a determined chill in  
her eyes.

SAM  
Rule number one: There ARE no  
rules.

For a moment it looks like she might say something else. But  
then, with a tiny twitch of her lip, she turns and walks away,  
leaving only the gray featureless background behind.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

**THE END**


End file.
